


What we are

by britishbossy



Series: Benji and Ellen - an impossible love story [5]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Ethan Hunt genderbend, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, agents on sick leave, female Ethan Hunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishbossy/pseuds/britishbossy
Summary: Ellen and Benji talk.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Benji and Ellen - an impossible love story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553824
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	What we are

**Author's Note:**

> A little sweet look at their beginning.

Benji was certain that he had to cuff Ellen to the bed. Not for certain activities inclueding lots of naked skin as he wished (and would love to explore one day if she was up to it) but for the reason that she had a broken leg and was not to move around the flat too much on doctor's orders and was having none of it.

They had just got back from their last mission where Ellen had broken said leg and Benji had absolved his first tandem jump without failing. He was still rather proud of himself for that.

At the moment, Ellen was asleep in his bed. The prescribed medication was taking its tall on her system and since she was no longer in her twenties (as he had pointed out to her carefully and had earned himself a glare for that) it was safe to say that it knocked her out. But Benji was grateful for that because this way, she would have no other choice than to rest and Ellen only listened to her body when it left her no other choice.

He left the bedroom after checking on her and went to the kitchen to make some more tea. While the water was heating up, he leaned against the counter, his nagging doubts returning once more; the same doubts he's had to deal with ever since he and Ellen had crossed the line towards something more. Was he overstepping by pampering her like that? Did she even want that? Was she just too out of it at the moment to protest?

Benji didn't know what he'd do if Ellen pushed him away now. To him, it meant the world to be here, to take care of her and to have her smile at him like that whenever he entered the room. It was everything he had dreamed of for years and he constantly reminded himself not to screw it up. In all those years he had known Ellen Hunt he had learned that she was not letting her guard down easily if ever. Sure, she had lowered her defences around him like never before and even though Benji couldn't be happier about that fact he still wondered whether or not this was all he would ever get. If it was, he was of course more than willing to take it. But would it be enough? Because, if Benji was honest with himself, what he truly wanted was a serious relationship and perhaps even a future. Well, as much of a future one could have with a job like theirs. They still worked perfectly together, they had proven that much in the past months over and over again. Will and Luther were the only ones in the IMF who knew or must have noticed by now anyways, even though they had not exactly yet talked about what it was they had.

Benji shook his head as the water boiled. He told himself to stop worrying and enjoy it as long as it lasted.

She woke to the smell of tea and couldn't stop the smile that graced her features before she even opened her eyes.

_Benji._

She was laying on her back, tugged in his bed, surrounded by soft pillows and cozy blankets. Ellen couldn't remember the last time she had slept that well. Carefully, she stretched her arms above her head, wincing when her shoulders protested with a burn. Aside from her broken leg, she was fine but still bruised and her muscles were still aching. At this rate she could no longer ignore the signs of getting older. She shrugged.

It was what it was and she was still doing her best job. She would heal and that was the main priority here, for her as well as for Benji. The warm feeling that had been constantly flooding her chest when thinking of him suddenly grew even more intense as she reminisced about the way he'd been playing the nurse for her.

He hardly slept. He made tea on an hourly schedule. He hardly left the flat and when he did, he checked twice if she had everything she required. It was endearing, heartwarming and simply...lovely. The domesticity of it all would have been enough to scare her away a few months prior but now Ellen found herself not only surrendering to the idea that Benji and her were a couple but openly enjoying the possibility and embracing it to its full extend.

When she was here, she felt safe, she felt like home. And ever since Jude she had wished for nothing else. A safe place, a tiny island of calm in the middle of a stormy sea. Ellen would have imagined it to come as a shock that this was exactly what she had with Benji but the sudden realisation only made her smile girlishly and feel all tingly in the best possible way.

As if he had sensed her being awake, Benji entered the room just then, a fresh cup of tea in his hand.

“Hey.” He greeted her with a smile and Ellen felt her heart jump.

“Hi.” She smiled back and sat up, careful not to strain her leg.

“What time is it?”

“Just after noon.” Benji placed the cup on the nightstand and sat down on the side of the bed, his hand methodically covering her forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” She admitted.

Benji smiled sympathetically.

“You want some painkillers?”

Ellen raised her brows.

“And get all fuzzy again up here?” She pointed to her temple.

“No, thanks.”

Benji smiled once more, a bit brighter this time.

“It's an option, you know. You're not going anywhere.”

Ellen didn't miss the slight provocation in his tone and decided to play along.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. You're confined to this bed, doctor's orders.” Benji concluded.

“Why, thank you, Mister Dunn, my ever so caring nurse.”

“Oi!” Benji slapped her hand in mock irritation.

“May I remind you that I _am_ the one who always patches you up?”

Ellen nodded. “And I wouldn't have it any other way.”

At that, Benji's features softened in the way they only did when he looked at her. Ellen distantly remembered a time when she had tried to ignore that look for it had scared her back then. Now it only softened her insides in return. They leaned in at the same time for a gentle kiss and Ellen's sore muscles and foggy head seemed to instantly get better.

Benji leaned back and studied her for a moment.

“Do you want a hot water-bottle?”

Ellen shook her head and took hold of his hand.

“I'd like you to stay for a minute, would you?”

A flicker of surprise crossed Benji's face but it was gone a second later, then he nodded.

“Sure.”

Ellen patted the empty side of the bed next to her and waited for Benji to settle comfortably before she rested her side against him, her ear right above his heart.

She felt herself relax instantly. She could feel Benji's warmth and steady breath. She could smell his after shave and his own unique scent. His arms were wrapped around her form, his grip not too strong but strong enough to make her feel protected. Even though, they had shared those kind of moments in the past months a few times already, to her they still felt like stolen moments. There was no immanent mission on the horizon. None of them would leave for the next week. It was like they were on vacation, only that they could do nothing but stay inside but Ellen was fine with that. It was the exact way of a domestic life she had imagined she could never have, not after her breakup with Jude. But now it seemed as if life was giving her a second chance. Benji worked for the same agency as she did, he also was a field agent, a man who could more than hold his own against whatever possible thread. In a way, she believed that Benji could understand her saviour complex better than Jude had. He had seen similar things, had had similar experiences, good and bad. So, maybe, if she played her cards right, Benji would stay with her.

“Hey, Benj” She started, already decided that she was going to be nothing but brave about this. It was the only way to do it right.

“Hm?” She relished the feeling of his chest vibrating under her ear for a second before she turned her head and looked up at him.

“I've been thinking lately. About us.”

For a moment there, she could see panic in Benji's eyes. But he blinked and smiled it away quickly.

“Oh-oh.” He commented with a huff but she had already noticed his picked up heartbeat.

He was insecure and was trying to hide it behind a silly joke and a smile.

“I think that we work like this. I think we work pretty good.” She gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded before he swallowed.

“I feel the same.” He answered even though his voice was much quieter than before.

“Benji, I love you.” She said gently and he saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes. He thought he might cry. She loved him. Ellen Hunt, the most amazing, most beautiful, bravest, kindest and wisest woman he'd ever met loved him back. His chest began to fill with a warmth he couldn't remember to have ever felt before. It was as if his insides were melting together into one big warm puddle.

“I love you, too. More than anything.” He had never imagined the words to come out so easily and naturally but they did.

There was no more hiding, no more shame and no more fear. She loved him. They were on the same page and Benji felt like he was finally coming home in a country that was not his own. He couldn't have cared less where they were as long as they were together.

He pushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face and for the first time in his life he felt a sense of calmness, a certain knowing that somehow it would all turn out right in the end. They would be fine.

They kissed before Ellen took hold of his hand and brought it to her lips.

“I know.” She whispered into his palm and he couldn't look away.

“I'm sorry it took me-” He stopped her from saying any more by brushing his thump gently over her lips. Then he leaned in and brought their foreheads together.

“There's no need.” He breathed.

And then, so quietly that it was almost unheard: “Just tell me again.”

“I love you.” She repeated just before he kissed her once more and drew her closer into his arms. For a while they just kissed, only stopping when they needed to breathe.

Then Ellen pulled back to look at him.

“Does that mean you'll stay in bed with me for the rest of the day?” She smiled cheekily and Benji felt like a love-sick teenager once more.

“If that's the way to make you comply the doctor's orders.” She nodded eagerly.

“It is, it definitely is.”

So, they stayed in bed. Not just on that day but also the day after that. And the day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> next up: kidnapping AU!


End file.
